


When I See You Again

by Huntress8611



Series: The Stories of the Tarsus Nine [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Parent James T. Kirk, Parent-Child Relationship, Reunions, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Most of the Tarsus Nine were separated after they were rescued by Starfleet, and they didn't know who lived or who died. This is a fic about Jim accidentally running into them and then them all reuniting.





	1. Hey Brother, There's an Endless Road to Rediscover (Thomas)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825519) by [problemforfuturetech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemforfuturetech/pseuds/problemforfuturetech). 



> The title is from See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nearly ran into the door of the lecture hall, quickly stopping to open it. He walked in and took a seat in the middle, looking at his watch to see that he made it with a minute to spare. He looked up when the hall went silent, the lecturer walking in. It was a special class, as they had a mystery guest speaker. He looked carefully at the tall man. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he’d seen him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Hey Brother by Avicii.

He nearly ran into the door of the lecture hall, quickly stopping to open it. He walked in and took a seat in the middle, looking at his watch to see that he made it with a minute to spare. He looked up when the hall went silent, the lecturer walking in. It was a special class, as they had a mystery guest speaker. He looked carefully at the tall man. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he’d seen him before. When he began his presentation, Jim’s jaw dropped. He knew that voice, but that couldn’t be. He looked at the man, and his suspicions were confirmed. Holy shit, it’s Tommy, he thought. I can’t believe it. 

He sat through the rest of the lecture, carefully paying attention. He wanted to know what Tommy had been doing, what he was working on. At the end, all he could think of was how proud he was of his little brother. He actually fucking did it. Jim was completely awestruck. He actually made a grain that’s resistant to fungi. He devoted his life to preventing another incident like Tarsus IV.

He stayed in his seat, waiting until everyone was gone before walking to the front of the hall. Thomas was facing away from him, and he tapped him on the shoulder.

“What the hell?!” Thomas said, jumping a full foot in the air before spinning around.

“Hey.”

“Oh my god, Jimmy?”

Thomas slammed into him, hugging him tightly and Jim wrapped his arms around him.

“I missed you so much, JT. God I missed you,” he said against Jim’s chest.

“I missed you too, Tommy. I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I can’t believe  _ you’re _ here! You’re older than me! Why am teaching your class?” he exclaimed. He began laughing, and it quickly turned into crying.

“Oh Tommy, don’t cry…” he soothed, glad that this was his last class of the day. I mean, if it hadn’t been he would have skipped, but it’s easier to not. He was also glad that there wasn’t anything else happening in this room today.

When Tommy had stopped crying he let go of Jim and wiped at his eyes. Jim slung an arm over his shoulder and said, “Come with me?”

“What, you think I’d say no? Sure, JT, I’ll go with you.”

Jim led him out of the building and to his dorm, getting only a few strange looks along the way. He typed in his code and opened his door, leading Tommy in.

“Jim, what the hell’d I say ‘bout bringin’ people here? I don’t want to know who your one-night stands are, thank you very much,” Bones said as he walked into the room, annoyed.

Tommy burst into laughter at the look on Jim’s face.

“God no! That’s disgusting, Bones! He’s my brother!” he shouted, gently whacking Thomas on the back of the head when he didn’t stop laughing.

“Jim, that’s not Sam. Did you hit your head again?”

“He’s my adopted brother, Bones. This is Thomas.”

“Wait, is this Thomas as in one of the eight people that you periodically cry about when you’re sad and drunk?” Bones asked.

“Ha! I knew you cared!” Thomas said jokingly.

“When did I make you think that I didn’t?” he said, somewhat panicked.

“No, no, it was a joke, I’m sorry,” Thomas said quickly. “I know you love me.”

“I’ll just take that as a yes, then,” said Bones.

“Yeah. This is Tommy, who apparently actually started doing something with his life much sooner than I did, seeing as he just taught my science course.”

Bones looked at his watch and realized that he was about to be late.

“Shit, I’ve gotta go. I promised this kid that I’d help them out with an assignment. I have the graveyard shift, so I guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Bye Bones!” Jim said as he left, and he closed the door behind him.

Jim led Thomas over to the couch and they both sat down, Thomas curling up under his arm.

“Seriously though, how’d I end up teaching you? I’m older,” Thomas asked.

“I spent the first 9 years after I got back in college. I really like to learn, and I was smart enough to get a shit ton of scholarships.”

“Jesus Christ, man. Didn’t you already have a doctorate when I met you?”

“Now I have 5.”

Thomas cracked up.

“Why are they making you take all of the basics here, then?”

“Apparently all of my information is classified, and I’d have to take some of it anyway. I tested out of a lot, though.

“What did you do?”

“Went to college when I turned 18, got my bachelors in agricultural engineering and then got a doctorate in agricultural engineering with a concentration in biotech,” he said, yawning.

“You did damn good, man.”

“Thanks Jimmy,” he said, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Go to sleep Tommy. I could use a nap too, anyhow.”

“M’kay, g’night,” he said, allowing his eyes to close.

Jim smiled, watching his baby brother sleep for a little before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kid that Bones went to help out was Quinn, one of my other Tarsus Nine OCs. Their chapter is chapter 3.


	2. What if My Son Stares with a Face Like My Own and Says He Wants To Be Like Me When He's Grown? (Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, was he hearing things? He could have sworn he just heard…
> 
> “JT!”
> 
> He spun around so fast that he gave himself whiplash, really hoping that this was real.
> 
> “Kev? Oh my god, Kev!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Coming Home by Dirty Money.

Since he had become the Captain of the Enterprise, Jim had taken to walking around the ship. He needed to know where everything was and to see how the crew operated. Early one morning as he passed through engineering he heard a loud gasp. He looked around and didn’t see anything odd, so he kept going.

A few moments later he heard footsteps behind him and- wait, was he hearing things? He could have sworn he just heard…

“JT!”

He spun around so fast that he gave himself whiplash, really hoping that this was real.

“Kev? Oh my god, Kev!” He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug. “Oh my god, Kevin, I thought I’d never see you again.”

Since they were near Jim’s room, he led Kevin there, keeping an arm looped around his shoulders. The moment the door had closed, Kevin collapsed against Jim, who guided him to the floor and pulled him into a hug once again.

“Dad,” he said with a sob, “Daidí, I thought you _died_. They wouldn’t tell me anything. I don’t know where anyone else is and I thought I’d never see any of you again!”

“Oh Kevin,” Jim said, pulling him into his lap and leaning against the wall. “He cradled the younger boys head against his chest, gently running his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, daddy’s here. Nobody’s ever going to take you from me again,” he said, his eyes wet with tears.

Kevin continued to cry, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist. Jim held him tightly, gently swaying back and forth until Kevin had finished. When Jim shifted, Kevin doubled his grip. “Please don’t leave!”

“I’m not, I promise,” he said soothingly. “I’m just grabbing my communicator. I’m going to tell Bones that I’m not coming in tomorrow so he can tell Spock, and I’m going to call Scotty and tell him I need you for something, okay?” He shifted, digging his communicator out of his pocket.

“Yeah, thank you.”

He commed Bones, who answered almost immediately. “Bones?”

“What’d ya do this time,” he said, sighing.

“I didn’t do anything Bones. I wanted to tell you that I’m taking a sick day.”

“Well now I know something’s up, because you never take time off. What’s wrong?”

“Bones,” he said, “Bones I found him.”

“Jim, what the hell are you talking about? You’re not making any sense, who did you find? Are you okay?”

“Bones, I found Kevin,” he said, still processing. “I found him, I’m so happy.”

“Holy shit, Jim,” he said, stunned. “I’ll tell Spock you’re taking a sick day.”

“Thank you. Could you also call one in for Lieutenant Kevin Riley please?”

“I will, Jim. Are y’all gonna be okay?” he asked.

“I think we will be. Can you come down after your shift?”

“Sure kid,” he answered. “Look, I’ve gotta go. See ya soon, okay?”

“Bye Bones.”

“Bye Jim.”

Jim closed his comm, and set it down on the floor next to him.

“Hey dad?” he heard Kevin whisper, almost inaudibly. “Do you think we’ll ever find the others?”

“I know we will, Kev,” he said, smiling softly.

“How do you know?”

Jim stood up, keeping his hold on Kevin, and went over to sit on his bed, grabbing his padd on the way. He opened a video message with Thomas and waited for him to answer.

“Hey, Jimmy, what’s up?”

Kevin whipped his head around to look at the padd and his jaw dropped.

“Tommy?”

“Kevin?”

Kevin shifted so that he was leaning against Jim, but was still able to see the screen.

“That’s how I know we’ll find them, Kevin,” Jim said, “I know because now there’s three of us and we won’t stop until we do.”

“How’d you find Kevin?” Tommy asked, confused because Jim was still on the Enterprise.

“Somehow he’s been stationed here for over 5 months and I never bumped into him.”

“Only you, Jim.” Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. “Only you could be on the same starship as someone for 5 months and not even know.”

“What about you, Thomas? How’d Jim find you?” Kevin asked softly.

“I was giving a presentation about sustainable crops and blight-resistant wheat at the academy and Jim was in that class. He scared the living shit out of me, tapped me on the shoulder after everyone else left. I almost jumped outta my skin.”

Jim heard a knock on his door before it slid open and Bones walked in.


	3. Memories Tend to Just Pop Up, Drunk Pre-Meds and Some Rubber Gloves (Quincy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you say their name was again?”
> 
> “Quincy Wood, but they preferred Quinn.”
> 
> The second that the words “Quincy Wood” left Jim's mouth Bones was scrambling for his padd. He began rapidly searching for something, and held up a finger when Jim tried to speak.
> 
> “Is this them?” he asked, turning the padd around to show a contact photo.
> 
> “Oh my God. Bones, when did you take this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the song Don’t Threaten Me With a Good TIme by Panic! at the Disco.

They talked for a while, and eventually the topic of Jim’s other kds came up.

“Well, you know Tommy,” Jim said, gesturing to the screen where Thomas had fallen asleep. “I think that you’d like Quinn, Bones. They remind me of you, personality wise, at least.”

“Tell me about them?” Bones asked, mentally patting himself on the back when Jim’s smile beamed impossibly brighter.

“They were stubborn and grouchy, but also very resilient. They had one blue eye and one brown eye, heterochromia. The other kids and I used to think that it was the coolest fucking thing.”

“What did they want to do?” Bones asked, thinking that they sounded familiar.

“They wanted to be a doctor,” Jim said wistfully. “The doctors on Tarsus IV and the ones Starfleet sent weren't really equipped to deal with traumatized kids, and they wanted to be one that was.”

“What did you say their name was again?”

“Quincy Wood, but they preferred Quinn.”

The second that the words “Quincy Wood” left Jim's mouth Bones was scrambling for his padd. He began rapidly searching for something, and held up a finger when Jim tried to speak.

“Is this them?” he asked, turning the padd around to show a contact photo.

“Oh my God. Bones, when did you take this?” Jim asked, awestruck.

“We were in one class together. The years were mixed, and I'm pretty sure it was their first year.”

“Can you-” Jim broke off, his voice so, so hopeful.

“Of course,” Bones said, already calling them.

“Leonard! What’s up?” they said, wondering why he was calling.

Jim lurched forward at the sound of their voice, ending up leaning heavily against Bones.

“Quinn?” he said, unable to believe his eyes.

Quinn was so startled that they dropped the padd. They quickly picked it up again and they were shocked.

“Baba? Is that really you?”

“Oh my god, Quinn. I’m so glad you’re okay, too.”

“What do you mean, too? Did you find anyone else?” they asked excitedly.

He shifted the padd over so that they could see Kevin before turning it towards the padd that Thomas was visible on.

“Holy shit, Dad. You really did.”

“You want to talk to them?” he asked, grinning.

“The hell do you think, Dad?”

He woke Kevin, who had fallen asleep against him, and then turned to the other padd. When he saw that Thomas was asleep, he loudly said “Hey, Thomas,” until he woke up.

“What is it?” Thomas and Kevin said at the same time.

“There's someone I think you might like to see.”

“Hey guys,” said Quinn, laughing at the expressions on Kevin and Tommy's faces.

“Quinn?” they exclaimed simultaneously.

Bones gently pushed Jim off of him and gestured towards the door before leaving. He’d come get his padd back later.

Oh my god. Quinn, you’re alive,” Thomas said.

“Yep. What are you guys doing?”

“Well, Dad’s the captain of the USS Enterprise, Tommy’s an agricultural engineer, and I’m a lieutenant on the same ship as Dad. I do engineering, but sometimes I help with communications,” Kevin explained. “What about you?”

“I’m at Starfleet Medical Academy,” they answered.

Tommy and Kevin both froze.

“You’re going to be a doctor?” Thomas asked skeptically.

“Yeah.”

“How the hell are you even able to consider that? I literally can’t even make myself walk into a hospital to visit someone without a crap ton of mental prep or someone taking me and making sure that I actually go.”

“My fear was never quite as bad as the rest of yours and I want to be a  _ good _ doctor. I want to make sure that no other children are treated like we were,” they explained.

“Well, I’m really proud of you, Quinn,” Jim said.

“Thanks Dad, that means a lot.”

They glanced down at the corner of their tablet, checking the time.

“Oh shit! I’ve gotta go, I have class. Make sure you get my padd number, okay?”

“I will. I‘ll give it to Tommy and Kev too. Go to class Quinn, I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Bye, Baba!” they said before quickly hanging up.

“I should probably go too,” Thomas admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t want t fall asleep on the table again.”

“Talk to you soon, Tommy,” Jim promised.

“Definitely. Talk to you soon, JT,” he said before he hung up as well.

Jim and Kevin talked for a little while longer before Jim noticed Kevin drifting off to sleep. He picked him up and deposited him on his bed, lying down next to him. Kevin immediately turned into him, practically lying on top of him.

Jim smiled to himself.  _ Yeah, this is almost perfect, _ he thought as he began to drift off.  _ Now I just have to find the others. _


	4. I'm a Champion of the People Who Don't Believe in Champions, I Got Nothing But Dreams Inside (Danri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They turned around a corner and Jim froze at the sight of the person standing by the door, waiting for them.
> 
> “Holy fu- _Danni?”_
> 
> “Oh my God, Tătic?” they said, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the song Champion by Fall Out Boy.

Jim led his crew into the large government building, explaining what was happening as they asked. “We have to testify against one of the beings that we were responsible for catching,” he explained. “They didn’t tell me who, because that would be a security risk. All I know right now is that we’re going to discuss strategies and testimonies with the prosecution lawyer before the trial later today.

They turned around a corner and Jim froze at the sight of the person standing by the door, waiting for them.

“Holy fu-  _ Danni?” _

“Oh my God, Tătic?” they said, shocked.

The others were stopped behind him, confused. When Danni ran towards Jim, Nyota automatically reached for her phaser, but Bones held out a hand, stopping her.

“Don't, it's fine,” he said.

Danni slammed into Jim so hard that he stumbled backwards, laughing and wrapping his arms around them.

“Danni! Holy shit, I can't believe it!” he said gleefully.

“God, I thought I'd never see you again, Dad!” Danni said, relieved.

They both seemed to have forgotten about the others, who were still behind Jim, frozen in shock. Dad? Since when was Jim a dad?

“God, I missed you,” they said, their words muffled by Jim’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, honey. So much.”

“This is one of the best days of my life,” they said.

“I bet I can make it even better,” he said quietly.

“I seriously doubt it,” said Danni, sniffling.

“I guess you  _ don't _ want three of your siblings’ comm numbers, then?”

“Are you serious? Who?” they said, pulling away slightly to look at him.

“Tommy, Kev, and Quinn.”

Um, can I ask vhat on earth is happening, Keptin?” Chekov asked quietly, startling Jim, who had forgotten that they were there.

“Oh!” he said, turning around and looping an arm around Danni's shoulders, “This is Mx. Danri Glazier, my fabulous child.”

Everyone but Bones was shocked, including Spock.

“Your child, Keptin?” asked Chekov, certain he'd misheard something.

“Yep!” said, ruffling their hair.

“Stop it, Dad!” they said, slapping his hand away and running their hands through their hair and smoothing it back down. “Hasn't even been 5 minutes and you're already screwing up my hair again,” they grumbled.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

“No you aren't,” they muttered, still smiling. “You really found them, Dad?”

“I did.”

Danri looked at their watch and grimaced. “We need to get started. Let’s go,” they said, leading them into a room. “We’re definitely talking after this trial,” Danri said to Jim quietly.

After the trial, Danri and Jim left together. Jim was relieved that the crew would be getting a small shore leave while they were docked, knowing it would give him a chance to talk to his kid. Danri lead him to their apartment and he pulled them into a hug the moment the door was shut.

“Oh my god, I still can’t believe it’s actually you,” they said. “I didn’t even kow if you were still- well, I’d hoped, but…”

“God, I looked  _ everywhere, _ Danni. I swear, I looked for you. I couldn’t find you, couldn’t find any of you.”

Danni pulled away and led him to the couch, both sitting. Jim pulled them against his side, his arm around their shoulder.

“You said you’d found some of the others?” they asked softly.

“I did. Tommy- Tommy showed up at Starfleet Academy. He was a guest lecturer in one of my science courses. Danni, he actually did it. He figured it out. He made a fungi-resistant grain. And when I say fungi, I mean all types.”

“You- oh my god, he-”

“It shouldn’t ever happen again.”

“Holy shit.”

“I know. And Kevin! He’s a lieutenant on the Enterprise. Somehow he was there for months before we crossed paths. And then Quinn. I actually saw them the same day as I found Kevin. I was talking with Bones, telling him about you guys, and he asked about Quinn. I guess he thought they sounded familiar, and the second I said their name he pulled up a number on his padd and showed me the contact photo. Our fourth year was their first year, and Bones was in one of their classes.”

“Isn’t Dr. McCoy the CMO?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that means… Quinn’s in the Starfleet  _ Medical _ Academy? They’re gonna be a  _ doctor _ ?” they asked skeptically.

“That’s pretty much exactly what Tommy and Kev said. And yes, they are. They said that they wanted to be a better doctor than the ones we dealt with, they didn’t want others to have to deal with the same thing.”

“I don’t think I could’ve done that, but I’m proud of them,” Danni said.

“And now I found you. You’re a lawyer, Danni. I’m so proud, and I got to see you in action today! You’re amazing, Danni. Absolutely amazing,” he said, so proud of his kid.

“And you’re the captain of the USS Enterprise, Dad! I thought you hated the ‘fleet!”

“Pike dared me,” he said quietly.

“You joined on a dare? Seriously?” they said with a laugh. “You know what? I can definitely see that happening.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Laugh it up,” he said playfully, poking them in the side.

“Hey!” they laughed, batting at his hands, attempting and failing to push him away as he continued to tickle their sides. “S-stahp- stahp it, Dad!”

He poked them in the side one last time when they stuck their tongue out at him before pulling his hand away and ruffling their hair again. This time they didn’t protest, too happy being with their dad to bother.

“I really missed you,” they murmured, turning their face into his shoulder. “I’m glad you finally found me.”

“I missed you too, kiddo, and I’m so glad I found you. I’m never going to lose you again. Not any of you.”


End file.
